


Never crossing worlds

by SayokoArai



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long Update Wait, Near Death Experience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince and Assassin Au, Romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayokoArai/pseuds/SayokoArai
Summary: He was a prince and he was a assassin, born to meet, but all in the wrong ways.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering about the Major Character death Tag, does it mean in the fanfic, or the original story, what defines a MAJOR CHARACTER, like if I kill off a Major character in the orginal story, but they aren't a major character in the fanfic, should I put in the tag or not, it also applies vice versa.

The redhead lied awake, he should've been sleeping long into the night but something kept him up, two simple letters addressed to him, a slip of paper concealing another slip of paper, kept him, the prince of a large kingdom (and army) up.

Now these letters weren't saying things about taxes or anything, one was a letter from his father and mother about his crowning, since he was turning 15 in around less than a month his servants were in a dash to get everything ready. They needed to take out the crown from the vault, get the ball set up, call in his fiancee. All of those things he despised, just a couple of hours ago his tailors were making his outfit, he had to admit they did a good job on it though, with the silk white pants, the red jacket and gold trim*, too bad it was never going to be used again after that event, especially with the high chance that it might become stained with his blood.

The Blue Rose, one of the most infamous assassins out there, some say they're a witch, some say they're a demon, the only things that remained constant with the Blue Rose was one, they strike at the times that seem impossible, two, they leave a blue rose at the crime scene, and three, they send you a letter with a blue rose wax stamp on the envelope telling you when you die, his due date? In two days in the afternoon. If anything, his fate was sealed*.

So, he lied awake in his comfortable bed, thinking about any possible way to avoid his dead end, he wasn't scared of death, to say that in front of anybody who knows him personally would laugh in your face. It was more that he admired it in a way, it was interesting, but he knew better.

Since he was going to die, why not make it a challenge? 

He slept happily that night.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER 2 MILLION YEARS THIS UPDATES.

You can’t be serious… Akabane thought as he was forced into a jail cell under the castle. I’m the prince, shouldn’t I be the one that’s doing the jailing? 

Noticing the expression of the prince, the butler spoke up. “My lord, we assure you, you’ll be safe here, the Blue Rose won’t get you here.” His butler finished locking the door. “The guards will be coming in a moment, here’s the key in case you need to leave.” Taking the key Akabane placed dropped it into his pocket, with the steps of his butler leaving, he was left in silence.

Just as his butler said, the guards arrived, they stayed silent as they took their posts at the sides of the cell. Taking a seat at the bed, Akabane took out his notebook and taking his pencil as well.

Hours passed in seconds as he finished up his thoughts, he stood up and looked at the iron door, with no indication of time he opened the door and stepped out. 

With the prince’s sudden appearance the left guard spoke. “Sir, please return to the cell, dinner will arrive shortly.”

Time flies, huh… Akabane thought, “Well then, I just need to get some fresh air, it’s not healthy for me to be cooped up there.” He said. The guard nodded.

“Come back soon my lord, and don’t go outside.” Akabane scoffed and left, walking to the brown wooden door to the end of the hallway. Quickly, walking up the steps of the stairs he got up to his bedroom, grabbing a few items, he stepped out of the castle and onto his balcony, looking around for any way for the assassin to come out from, spotting a few places, he went back in, hurryingly running towards his adviser and speaking to him.

After his encounter, he went back to his cell, seeing nothing else to do.

Day 1 passed quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the end notes of the last chapter follows into the next chapter, is anybody getting that too?


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload, gods I'm tired.

Today’s the day

His due date, his death date. 

Akabane talked to his guards after waking up, commanding them to leave him alone on his balcony despite their wishes, shutting them up via threats they finally allowed him to sit on his balcony alone.

While there he drank and ate the finest of tea and cake, all while writing a report about assassinations. Waiting for three hours, he was alerted of an intruder via a soft grunt of pain, bingo.

Taking out his sword, he turned around, seeing a leaf in place of what he envisioned, sighing softly he continues writing, after of what seemed like three or four seconds running footsteps become apparent behind him. Taking out his sword yet again he blocks the attack to the back of his neck.

“Could you wait a moment, I need to finish this.” He said as he finished his report, if his supposed murder went badly, he’d be able to hand it in and leave his professor with flying colours. Turning around he is greeted with a brown-haired young woman wearing a maid’s outfit. 

Bursting through the already opened door was the captain guard. “Hold on young lady!” He shouted with his booming yet frail voice, using that distraction the lady kicked Akabane’s sword out of his hand and attempted to slash his neck, dodging quickly thanks to unspoken experiences, Akabane was able to sucker punch her in the jaw. Wincing and stuttering back from the recoil, he then ran towards her about to land the final blow with his sword.

“Please!” She begged as she held her hands together like a saint. “A young woman forced me to do this, if I didn’t she’d tell everybody of my affair!” Calming down before striking, he relaxed, the captain’s guard then met up them.

During the woman’s testimony of how she was in a bar with her friends, she was pulled aside by a short young woman, who knew of her affair with the local tavern keeper, and in order to keep her secret from her husband and children, she would need to kill him. 

While rummaging through her memories of the young woman, she screamed in terror. A nerve pulling sensation cut through his back, screaming in pain he grabbed his sword, he turned around swinging it and knocked his attacker out.

“Fergus get the medic!” Akabane yelled to the captain, he fell soon after.


	4. Wake up

Waking up in bed, Akabane took up his surroundings, to his left there was a monitor showing him his heartbeat, to his right was a hanging IV bag. Lying there he looked to the ceiling, calculating,  _ what went wrong _ . Soon enough the door was kicked open, entering was his classmate, Rio Nakamura, a daughter of a noble, a person with no bounds.

 

Walking in, Nakamura quickly shut the door behind her while a yell rang out. She turned to him and did the sign of “shhh”. Nearly laughing of what she could’ve possibly done, he smiled in its stead. Walking towards him she grabbed his chair from his desk and seated herself next to him.

 

“So tell me what happened, all the news about what happened is fuzzy.” She said smiling. “I need some info for my friends~”

 

Laughing at the yelling that followed in the hall, he replies. “Tell  _ me _ what you did to anger the guards, and I’ll consider your request.”

 

“Oh please, me being close to you makes them angry, look at where I’m at right now! They’ll probably send me to jail for sneaking in.” Starting at the beginning Akabane explained everything, his plan, the woman, the jail cell, and more. 

 

“I still haven’t heard about my attacker, did they catch them?” Akabane asked. 

 

“Nope, nothing has been leaked yet, once they tell you about them tell me. I gotta go, the guards are coming.” Leaving the room, he then heard some yelling _. She’ll be okay. _

 

Rushing in were guards, running towards him, he was asked if he was alright and what she said.

 

Turning to them, he answered, saying he was okay and was perfectly fine, and to improve upon the security. Relieved due to the new info, the guards backed off, telling him that more security will be sent to him.


	5. Ticked Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Christmas gift. I’m planning on rewriting the last chapters, due to the inconsistency on the timeline of events and a few parts not matching up mainly because of the length of time I wasn’t writing.
> 
> Another note to add on as well, I changed the amount of chapters planned to unknown, while I have this all planned out, I’m not sure where to fit the pieces. To add onto that, I’m probably going to be updating more, or if I follow through with what’s planned. Happy holidays.

It was a week after the incident, his cut was still healing and the planned “interview” with this assassin was going differently than planned.

 

His original concept was that he would go alone, which he recklessly argued to his guards. Due to this, the assassin would be less panicked and attempted to attack him, if everything went according to plan, he’d be able to counter, and end up in a position that could make him talk. 

 

Fortunately and unfortunately, it was common sense that the human body can’t heal that fast, thus, either he dies, or the assassin gets to talk. His ink pen scrambled to its place, running until out of ink and getting a refill, words perfectly curved and written quickly.

 

Day turns into night, he was still hunched over  writing a report and review for the plan. He thinks. _I could torture them to talk…_ He jolts up. What was he thinking? They’re a person, not a bug, not some sort of plaything. Maybe he just needed sleep, yes, that was it.

 

Moving out of his chair, he got up slowly.  _ Pins and needles, eh?  _ He grabs onto his chair steadying himself, as he waits for the sensation to die down.  _ How long have I been sitting here?  _ He thought as his back sored, he  _ did  _ take courses on being refined and etc, but were canceled quickly due to his untameable unruliness. Maybe he should retake them…

 

With the feeling leaving, he plopped down onto his bed, spreading his body onto the silky smooth blankets and pillows. He was far from being able to retire for the night, a shower was in order, not to mention that he had to at least get in a swing or two with his sword.

 

Rising up from bed to his dismay, he did what was needed, gathering his clothes, brushing his teeth, sneaking out to talk to his “friends” as his parents referred to them as. They were really just parasites, controlled but admittedly smart, parasites.

 

Speaking to them was a pain, not just mentally, physically. Their voices were far too loud and  **screamed** ego even while gossiping, one of them was plain creepy, why was he even allowed in the same room as him? The worst was this high ranking noble’s son, Gakushuu Asano. Who does he think he is? That noble treated him like a immature child who’s stuck in some sort of fantasy land, not the crown prince, who in only a few 

 

Now he was ticked, thinking about them always made him angry, their smug faces looking down at him despite the rank, their  _ audacity _ to even think they’re worthy of being “close” to him.

 

He slept with gritted teeth.


End file.
